The disclosure of the present application relates generally to diagnosis of vascular disease, in particular relating to using morphological features of the coronary artery tree to diagnose coronary artery disease.
Diffuse coronary artery disease (DCAD), a common form of atherosclerosis, is difficult to diagnose because the arterial lumen cross-sectional area is diffusely reduced along the length of the vessels. Typically, for patients with even mild segmental stenosis, the lumen cross-sectional area is diffusely reduced by 30 to 50%. The failure of improved coronary flow reserve after angioplasty may mainly be due to the coexistence of diffuse narrowing and focal stenosis. Whereas angiography has been regarded as the “gold standard” in the assessment of focal stenosis of coronary arteries, its viability to diagnose DCAD remains questionable. The rationale of conventional angiography in the assessment of coronary artery disease is to calculate the percent lumen diameter reduction by comparison of the target segment with the adjacent ‘normal’ reference segment. In the presence of DCAD, however, an entire vessel may be diffusely narrowed so that no true reference (normal) segment exists. Therefore, in the presence of DCAD, standard angiography significantly underestimates the severity of the disease.
To overcome the difficulty of using angiography in the diagnosis of DCAD, intravascular ultrasound (IVUS) has been the subject of extensive studies. IVUS has the advantage of directly imaging the cross-sectional area along the length of the vessel using a small catheter. The disadvantage of IVUS, however, is that its extensive interrogation of diseased segments may pose a risk for plaque rupture.
What is needed is an improved approach to diagnosis and prognosis of vascular disease and its symptoms that avoid intrusive and expensive methods while improving accuracy and efficacy.